refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Tree
Not necessarily intended for everyone. This is a highly structured variant of the challenge, as opposed to the main, freeflowing challenge. Agriculture Unlocked by building an Elder Dwelling in Dirt Hovel stage. Agricultural Nobility There must always be a Noble overseeing all of the Agricultural activity in any Settlement. As more extravagant classes of Nobility begin to move to the Settlement, the Agricultural Noble must always be of the highest class of Nobility possible. If the Agricultural Noble remains a Noble at the close of the Stone Hamlet Stage, he will be replaced by a Baron in the Iron Village stage. Agriculture Nobles are bureaucrats, and have no other purpose besides shuffling papers around. Agricultural Council The Agricultural Council report directly to the Agricultural Noble. There must be one member of the Agricultural Council for every branch of Agriculture present in the Settlement. Members of the Agricultural Council remain 1 class below the Agricultural Noble--unless it is the Iron Village stage, in which case any Councillors who remain Elders must be replaced by Barons. Agriculture Advisor The Agriculture Advisor reports directly to you about all Agricultural concerns across the entire Empire. He is of the highest rank of Nobles that have moved to your Empire (Anywhere in your Empire). Capital Agricultural Council The Capital Agricultural Council reports to the Agriculture Advisor about the state of the various Agricultural activities in the Empire. There is one Councillor per type of active Agriculture in your Empire. They are responsible for all other Agricultural Councillors within their chosen field (no pun intended). Nobility for other sections along this vein. Farming Unlocked by building a Farming Elder's Dwelling in the Dirt Hovel stage. --Unlocks Wooden Hoe Wheat Farm Unlocked by discovering Wheat seeds Carrot Farm Unlocked by discovering Carrots Potato Farm Unlocked by discovering Potatoes Ranching Unlocked by having 20 extra Wheat planted (any stage). May NOT be in Testificate village fields Must build a Ranching Elder (Dirt Hovel-Stone Hamlet)'s/Ranching Noble (Iron Village on) Dwelling Chicken Ranch Unlocked by having 25 extra Wheat planted (any Stage) Rabbit Ranch Unlocked by having 25 exra Carrots planted (any Stage) Pig Ranch Unlocked by having 25 extra Carrots planted (any Stage) Sheep Ranch Unlocked by having 25 extra Wheat planted (any Stage) Rainbow Ranch--Sheep of any/every color. Color Sheep Ranch--Sheep of a particular color. Cow Ranch Unlocked by having 25 extra Wheat planted (any Stage) Orchard Master Unlocked by building the Farming Elder's Dwelling Requires Elder/Noble Orchard Master's Dwelling --Does NOT unlock Wooden Axe Beekeeper Unlocked by having at least 50 trees in a bare minimum of 1 Orchards Requires Beekeeper Elder/Noble Dwelling Unlocks Honey Squeezer Unlocks Mead Winery Plantations Unlocked by having Wheat, Carrots, and Potatoes planted in a field you created yourself (Testificate village fields do not count) Requires having Elder/Noble Plantation Kennels Unlocked by owning 3 different types of Livestock (20 of each kind) Requires Noble/Elder Kennel Master Dwelling Stables Unlocked by owning every type of Livestock (50 of each kind) and all kinds of Kennel Kreatures (10 of each) Requires Elder/Noble Stable Master Dwelling Fishing Unlocked by building the Farming Elder's Dwelling Requires Fishing Elder's Dwelling Food Processing Bakery Requires 2 Wheat Farms Vodka Distillery Requires 2 Potato Farms Cider Presser Requires Apple Orchard Vegetable Juicery Requires 2 Carrot Farms Butcher Fish Plant Mead Winery Non-Food Processing Sawmill Lumberyard Unlocked by Sawmill Carpenter Unlocked by Sawmill and Lumberyard Furrier Unlocked by Rabbit Ranch Weaver Unlocked by Sheep Ranch\ Scribe Unlocked by Sugarcane Plantation (Papyrus) or Leatherworker (Vellum),; Chicken Ranch Unlocks Education Pet Store Animal Trainer Compost Fertilizer Fish Plant, Butcher, Ranch, Stables feed in, all plants recieve bonus from compost (stacking bonus? static bonus?) Wax Workshop Unlocked by Beekeeper Magic Unlocked by Magic Noble and Education Magic Education Each place of Magical Education requires a Magic Noble, and the conventional education equivalent built somewhere in the Empire (School of Magic requires School, College of Magic requires College, etc). Places of Magical Education may focus on specific types (mods) of magic, or may focus on every single type of magic. Each place of Magical Education is built on a Magical Education Estate, and has some basic requirements. Additionally, each place of Magical Education requires at least one Magic Noble (who may live on or off campus) trained in the arts of that kind of magic to serve as a teacher. To hire additional teachers, build additional Magic Noble Estates.